Trusting The Enemy
by Kaimu
Summary: Baby Penguin Kurt was once saved by a shark. Even though his friends tell him not to get in contact with the shark again, Kurt wants to talk to him. Who knew a penguin and a shark could become the best of friends.


Title: Trusting The Enemy Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: G Warnings: Penguin!Kurt, Shark!Noah (Yes, you can take that literally), Animals who can talk Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Crack!fic, Fairy tale-ish Word Count:: ~ Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: Baby Penguin Kurt was once saved by a shark. Even though his friends tell him not to get in contact with the shark again, Kurt wants to talk to him. Who knew a penguin and a shark could become the best of friends.<p>

Once upon a time there was a little baby penguin named Kurt.

The poor boy's mother died after he was born and nobody knew who his father was.

Mercedes' mother, Mercedes was Kurt's best friend, took care of him now.

He watched as all the young penguins dived into the water and then came up again,feeling a cold shiver run through his body.

He knew he had to learn to swim one day too, but for now, he felt more safe on his ice-scape.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Brittany yelled, "Kurt come play with us!"

Kurt looked over at his friend and smiled, running over the ice to get to her.

Suddenly he tripped and before he knew it he was gliding over the ice, towards the water.

He tried to hold himself from falling down into the water by holding onto the edge of the ice-scapes, but all to no avail.

With a loud cry he fell into the water and flapped his paws helplessly to try and keep his head above the water.

"Kurt!" Mercedes, who had seen the tragedy happen, shouted to him from the side, "Hold on, I'm gonna get my mom and dad. They will save you."

Kurt was too busy to answer and watched his best friend waggle away,while his other friends came to look at him.

Suddenly the already concerned faces of his friends all turned absolutely petrified.

"Kurt,watch out!" Santana shouted, "There's a shark behind you!"

Kurt yelped and tried as hard as he could to get to his friends, but it didn't work.

His friends all looked around, trying to see if Mercedes was in sight with her parents,but she wasn't at all.

They all thought it was too late for Kurt to be saved, even Kurt himself thought that, because the shark came closer and closer by the second.

Kurt squeaked when he suddenly felt something prod his ass and jumped up, landing back onto the ice-scape.

All his friends looked confused as Kurt landed next to them on his butt.

Kurt heard a snicker and turned back towards the water to see a shark's head above the water surface,

Kurt blinked at him, seeing all the pearly white teeth in his mouth.

"You better watch yourself little penguin," the shark spoke, still smiling, "Next time you might not be so lucky with whom you'll have an encounter with. You'll be dead before you can even say the word "Fish"."

"I can't eat fish yet," the little penguin replied,"My best friend's mom feeds me because my mommy died."

Something flashed inside the shark's eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's your name, little one?"

"It's Kurt," the penguin answered, smiling a little himself, "What's your name mr. Shark?"

The shark chuckled, "Well,it ain't mister, that's for sure. It's Noah. But most sharks call me Puck."

Kurt looked at him, considering what to call him.

"I like Noah more,so I'll call you Noah."

They both smiled at each other,while all of Kurt's friends were staring at them in disbelief. All frozen on their spots.

"Kurt!" they suddenly heard a male voice shout and they all turned around to see Mercedes with her parents waggle as fast as they could to where they all were standing. "Get away from that shark! Right now!"

Without even knowing it, Kurt had taken a few steps away from Noah and saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, Noah.I just-"

Noah sadly shook his big head, trying to smile.

"It's alright.I'll just go. Goodbye, Kurt."

"No, Noah! Wait!"

But Noah was already under water and swimming away, while Mercedes' mom hel her in her paws.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she whispered into his ear while Kurt fell tears roll out of his eyes.

They all thought it was because of the shock.

Only Kurt knew it was for a whole different reason. Because he hadn't been shocked at all.

Only when Noah had swum away...

-..-

Years went by and there wasn't a day that had passed that Kurt hadn't tried to find Noah.

He had never shown up again after after that day that he saved Kurt's life and Kurt knew it was all his fault.

He had hurt the shark's feelings,while all he had ever done was being nice to him.

He tried to fake that he was drowning a few times,while he actually was one of the best swimmers now.

He had seen a few sharks during his faking, but none of them were Noah, so he had to hurry to get safe.

It was weird, but he always knew from a distance that the sharks he saw were never the one he wanted to see.

They were never Noah.

It was weird because he had seen Noah only once, and he was a kid back then,but somehow he thought he could recognize him everywhere.

He became more sad every day. Still wishing that Noah would come back one day.

He was slowly giving up hope...

-..-

Kurt decided one day to give it one last shot.

He dove into the water, swum a few miles, then started to act like he was going to drown.

Suddenly he saw the unmistakable fin of a shark and he really hoped it was Noah.

But it wasn't...

Kurt started swimming as fast as he could, but this shark was faster than the others and was almost with him in no time.

The shark was swimming in circles around him. Making them smaller and smaller everytime.

He was getting scared and screamed for help. He soon saw all of his friends appear on the edge of the safe ice-scape.

They all stared at him, holding onto each other in desperation.

They were all fearing that this was the last time they would see Kurt. Kurt was starting to fear that same thing...

Then, another shark came swimming up to him and instead of attacking Kurt, he attacked the other shark.

Kurt immediately realized who it was and took the oppotrtunity to swim to his friends and be safe.

Noah had saved his life once again...

All the penguins watched as the two sharks fought with each other, after a while, they saw one of the sharks retreat, while the other one swam right up to them.

All thepenguins took a few steps back, except Kurt. Kurt walked even closer to the edge.

When Noah's head came up from the water, his eyes were filled with anger and fear. But Kurt wasn't afraid. He focused on the fear.

"I told you to be more careful!" Noah growled, "Are you insane to be faking like you're drowning and then swim away when a shark comes your way that isn't me? Damn, Kurt. You could've been dead if I hadn't been watching you."

Ok, Noah kind of regretted blurting out that last part, 'cause suddenly Kurt's eyes shone with tears.

"You-You've been watching me?" Kurt asked quietly, "All this time?"

Noah looked at the other penguins, then back at Kurt, and nodded.

"Kind of."

Kurt smiled and put one of his fins on top of Puck's head, because he was that close to him, and stroked his head.

"Thank you."

If Noah was a cat, he would purr. Now he just closed his eyes and enoyed it, however long it was gonna last.

They heard one of the penguins gasp and Kurt turned around to face them.

They were all shaking on their feet so Kurt tried to reassure them.

"It's alright, guys. Noah won't hurt anyone."

All of his friends looked at each other, then they pushed Mercedes forward.

"He's a shark, Kurt. You can't trust those beasts."

Kurt saw another flash of hurt appear in Noah's eyes and stood up for him against his best friend.

"I know I can trust Noah." He said firmly, "He saved my life. Twice. I trust him with my life for that."

The other penguins still weren't convinced.

"Just come play with us, Kurt. A penguin can never play with a shark. It's dangerous."

Kurt was about to answer when he heard a splash in the water behind him and when he turned around, he saw Noah swimming away.

He wasn't gonna let him, though.

Not this time.

He glared at his friends before diving into the water himself to chase after Noah.

He ignored all of his friends' calls, wanting to stop Noah before he lost him again.

-..-

Noah stopped swimming when he heard someone call his name. When he turned around, he was a little surprised to see a penguin coming closer and closer to him.

This wasn't just a penguin though. This was Kurt and Noah knew it without even really looking at him.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Noah asked when Kurt had caught up with him.

"I'm coming with you."

Noah blinked at the small creature in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you." Kurt repeated himself, "If you're not staying here, then I'm coming with you."

"B-but," Noah stammered a little, "What about your friends? They were right about me being dangerous, you know."

Kurt actually laughed at that,making Noah even more confused than he already was.

He looked straight into Noah's eyes when he answered,"Danger doesn't scare me."

Noah inspected the penguin one last time and must have liked what he saw, because he smiled and nodded.

"Climb on my back. I can carry you around and protect you against other sharks."

Kurt's beak went into a wide smile before he climbed on Noah's back and Noah swam away.

Kurt didn't once look back at the other penguins whom he used to call friends.

He had a much better friend now and he wasn't gonna lose him again.

-..-

From that day on, no other shark could as much as look at Kurt or Noah would attack them.

They played together, searched for food together, slept together... They did everything together.

They really were the best of friends, who would be swimming their way into a Happily Ever After for sure.


End file.
